Wonder
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: Fraulien Katniss was not like the rest in the world. She was different, but good different, Captain Peeta Mellark thought when he was all alone. Maybe he was in love with her after all. The only problem was wondering if she loved him back. Somewhat based off of the movie The Sound Of Music. AU


**Prologue**

Katniss knew that this was what she had signed up for, but didn't think that she would have to do all this work all the time. Doing the work wasn't the problem, it was the certain kind of work that she didn't like doing.

Maybe it was because at the time of her decision, her brain was clouded with the thoughts of getting her sister Prim, taken care of. She could have taken her best friend Gale's advice―let him take care of her and the financial problems while her mother was ill. All she had to do to receive the money was to get married to him, 'no strings attached' as Gale had promised, and all the money he had and would earn would be easily shared between the two households―The Everdeens and The Hawthornes. Then deep down inside would be Gale's sliver of hope of Katniss falling in love with him.

But Katniss refused it. She couldn't take Gale's hard-earned money and she couldn't marry at all. He was her best friend―she didn't love him like that, and as well, she never planned to marry, ever. Not after what her mother turned into.

So when she saw that the Abbey needed nuns and that their families (of the nuns) would be taken care of with whatever the nuns made working, she knew that this was her last chance.

When she told Gale, he laughed at her, since he knew her views on Religion. But she simply ignored him. Ever since her father died unexpectedly and wrongfully, she believed that there was no longer a God watching out for her and her family, seeing as their financial need was great and that they were one of the poorest families in Austria.

When she started at the Abbey, she was able to deal with the hourly prayer times that she had to attend as part of her job requirements. However, she extremely disliked the fact that she was ordered to wear long skirts and not pants. Before she wen away to the Abbey, she had hunted in the forest all the time, her way of making ends meet, and she had always worn pants―no exceptions. Until she entered the Abbey and was handed a black dress and veil cap with simple white trimming.

Soon, she couldn't keep up with the rules. There were just too many. She spent more time in her choir practice that she was forced to endure so she wouldn't have to follow the rest of the duties of the nuns―otherwise she wouldn't allow anyone to hear her voice, and even still, when she could, she would just move her mouth, but no words came out to trick the rest of the group. And other times she would escape to the back meadow behind the Abbey which would go on for miles―a step closer to feeling at home. But it wasn't enough. She realized her mistake entering the Abbey, but stayed for Prim's sake.

Everyone knew Katniss and respected her wild ways, but someone had other plans for her.

"Sister Katniss, I want to talk to you about something," Mother Superior had called attention to Katniss one day, months after she had arrived.

This occurred during the scheduled prayer devotion time and Katniss gladly appreciated the distraction, yet she was slightly worried about the news.

The first thoughts that went through her mind were if Prim was okay or if Gale was alright. If something was wrong with Gale, then it would highly impact Prim's life.

"What's wrong, Mother Superior?" Katniss asked, and her hand flew into the hole at the back of her veil where her traditional and usual braid hung. She grasped the fringe of the braid and let it brush her fingertips. This was a comforting habit that she created over the course of her absence from the meadow back home and when she got worried about Prim.

"Nothing is wrong, Sister Katniss. In fact, I have good news for you," Mother Superior replied to her, sweetly and gently patted her free hand that lay on the table in front of her.

Katniss nodded, indicating that she was ready to receive the news.

"After observing you over the past months, it has come to my attention that the Abbey doesn't seem fit for you. And as I have learned over my countless years of experience, you can't force anyone to do anything. So, it is with my deepest regret to inform you that you no longer work here," Mother Superior replied calmly.

Katniss sat there in shock. How was she going to support Prim? She had failed Prim at being her older sister.

"I thought you said you had good news," Katniss said angrily to Mother Superior, and snatched her hand away from the elderly maiden before her.

"Oh, but I do," she replied. "You still will be getting paid, however not by the Abbey. You will have a different employer. He will be paying you a hearty amount., so don't worry. I know how the cheques you receive go straight to support your younger sister."

"A man? No, no, I'm okay with the Abbey, it's fine for me," Katniss insisted. She did not want to work for a man. If she did, there was the chance of falling in love and getting married. Her two most despised situations of all time. This was the whole point of going to the Abbey. To not get caught up in situations like these.

"I'm sorry, but your employer needed someone immediately and you were the first one I could think of. I've already signed your release forms and contracts. He'll be expecting you tomorrow evening. A car will be sent to pick you up in the morning. You can go prepare for your new job. Ah, here's the key to the cupboard which holds all the belongings you brought when you first arrived at the Abbey. Good luck to you, Katniss," Mother Superior said, and placed a key in her hand.

"Wait! Who am I working for, and what will I be doing?" Katniss demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it, my dear. You will be working as a nanny," Mother Superior said.

"And who for? Some rich man and his wife living beyond their means?"

"Widower Captain Peeta Mellark.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. No. Not him. Not Peeta Mellark. It couldn't be him. Could it?

* * *

**Okay, so this is somewhat based upon The Sound Of Music. Not sure if I like where I'm going to go with this. Should I continue or no?**


End file.
